


La Malédiction du Dragon

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed, Metamorphosis, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Et si un personnage était transformé en dragon ? Harry fuit les raffleurs et tombe dans une grotte. Il boit un peu d'eau d'un lac pour se désaltérer et va se reposer. Quand il se réveille, il est un dragon. Que va-t-il faire ?
Kudos: 3





	La Malédiction du Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Atelier d'écriture où un personnage se transforme en créature magique, dans ce cas-ci un dragon.

Harry courrait pour sa vie. Il avait été séparé de ses amis mais les raffleurs étaient toujours à ses trousses. Il ignorait où il allait, l'important était de fuir. Fuir vite, fuir loin. Regardant à un moment derrière lui, il ne vit pas le trou dans le sol et tomba. La chute fut de courte durée mais plus que douloureuse.

Il se releva sonné et se cacha derrière un rocher, sachant qu'il devait toujours fuir mais il ne savait pas trop où aller, la pénombre environnante lui empêchant de voir bien loin et la seule source de lumière provenait du plafond, précisément l'endroit où il venait de tomber.

N'entendant plus rien de suspect au-dessus de lui, il soupira de soulagement. Il s'observa sommairement et soigna ses quelques égratignures ainsi que son poignet cassé. Il s'aventura ensuite dans la grotte afin de trouver une autre sortie. Se guidant à la lueur de sa baguette, il découvrit des richesses autour d'un lac.

La vue de l'eau lui donna soif et il chercha sa gourde. Il soupira en la voyant percée. Il s'approcha du bord du lac et récupéra un peu d'eau dans un bol. Il lança un sort pour s'assurer que l'eau était potable et la but. L'eau fraîche lui fit énormément de bien. Il reprit sa route pour trouver la sortie et chercha durant l'heure qui suivit. Il se sentait fatigué. Sans doute le contrecoup de sa chute et sa fuite pour échapper aux raffleurs. Il se trouva un coin pour se coucher à l'abri et se reposa.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla un peu patraque. Il se dirigea, tel un zombie, vers le lac pour se désaltérer. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes et voyait relativement nettement, bien que d'une tout autre manière, tout était dans des nuances de rouge, de jaune et de bleu. Il avait un odorat un peu fort et sentait la forte humidité qui régnait dans la grotte et …

_Oh Merlin ! Pourquoi je suis aussi haut ?!_

Harry se regarda de partout et se mit à paniquer. Il avait des écailles d'un vert luisant, une queue et des ailes ! Il remarqua même les grognements étranges sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il essayait d'exprimer verbalement sa frustration.

Il était devenu une sorte de lézard volant. Oh Merlin ! Il était un dragon !

Voulant trouver une solution au plus vite à cette catastrophe, il ne pouvait aller que dans un seul endroit : Poudlard ! Hélas, l'école était entre les mains des Mangemorts. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Ne pouvant clairement pas rester là, il décida de sortir. Il se laissa guider par les mouvements d'air et ressortit de la grotte, précisément par là où il était rentré. Comme si cet endroit était précisément l'antre d'un dragon ?!

L'air extérieur lui fit du bien et le soleil ne l'aveuglait même pas. Il ne voyait plus nature de la même manière. Tout était dans des nuances de bleu et de jaune. Son esprit logique – et beaucoup de commentaires d'Hermione qui lui revenaient à l'esprit – lui informa qu'il détectait les différences de chaleur.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment rester comme ça et il prit sur pour déplier ses ailes et faire quelques battements. Il réussit à prendre son envol pour atterrir en catastrophe un peu plus loin. Après plusieurs essais, il réussit à se maintenir dans les airs et monter haut dans les nuages, hors de portée de vue des Moldus. Il avait toujours eu un excellent sens de l'orientation et pris la direction du Nord, vers Poudlard.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'école. A peine quelques heures. Il atterrit sur le sol et, assoiffé, il se désaltéra avec l'eau du lac. L'eau avait un goût de vase mais il n'y avait pas un autre point d'eau aux alentours.

Rapidement, des cris de panique et des sorts fusèrent vers lui, rebondissant sur ses écailles sans lui faire le moindre dommage. Juste quelques chatouilles. Il observa les sorciers. Il s'agissait essentiellement des professeurs de Poudlard. Il n'attaqua pas. Il avait besoin d'aide.

« Il est un peu calme pour un dragon, » commenta un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. « On devrait peut-être voir pour l'envoyer en dressage… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait ravi d'avoir un dragon comme animal de compagnie… »

« Amycus, tu n'y penses pas, » fit Snape, horrifié.

Si Harry détestait Snape, il détestait encore plus l'idée de devenir l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort. Et le dénommé Amycus était maintenant au menu. Cela tombait bien, il avait les crocs ! Il bondit sur l'homme qui était certainement un Mangemort et le déchiqueta. Un sort de découpe le parvint au poitrail et il attaqua la femme qui venait de le lui lancer en l'insultant de tous les noms. Une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, toutefois, il comprenait les mots. Il venait de tuer le frère. Un autre mangemort ?

A table ! Une fois les deux sorciers avalés, sans le moindre remord, Harry rota. Il était calé. Les sorciers présents devant lui, les professeurs de Poudlard qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, le regardaient avec crainte mais n'attaquaient pas. Ils avaient vu le résultat avec les deux Mangemorts.

Harry se secoua un peu et reprit son envol, cherchant un moyen de communiquer son problème. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler. Il n'émettait que des grognements. Il devait les convaincre qu'il n'était pas un dragon mais bien un être humain mais comment ? Il tournoya au-dessus du château, sous l'œil vigilant et inquiet de ses anciens professeurs. Il vit le terrain de Quidditch, il vit la forêt et il vit … la cabane de Hagrid !

Le regard émeraude du dragon s'illumina alors qu'il plongeait vers la petite hutte. Hagrid adorait les dragons. Ce serait déjà une chose s'il se montrait calme. Hagrid voudrait immédiatement le garder et montrerait qu'il était inoffensif. Cela lui donnerait du temps pour trouver une solution au niveau communication.

Il atterrit à environ une cinquantaine de mètres et s'approcha de la cabane. Le demi-géant était déjà devant, le regard émerveillé posé sur lui. Harry se coucha sur le sol et se fit le plus calme possible, refluant son impatience et sa frustration d'être un maudit lézard volant à l'arrière-plan de son esprit. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, il devait gagner la confiance des sorciers pour qu'ils ne l'attaquent pas. Ensuite, engager la communication par un quelconque moyen et enfin, redevenir un être humain.

Hagrid approcha et vint lever la main vers son museau. Le dragon-sorcier ne bougea pas et se laissait cajoler.

« Tu es magnifique, » fit le garde-chasse surexcité. « Une vraie jeune et jolie dragonne. »

 _Hein ? Quoi ?! Ca va pas la tête ! Je suis un mec !_ Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Harry gronda. _Un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril ! Non mais oh !_

« Oh ! Pardon, joli dragon. »

 _C'est déjà mieux_.

Il vit les autres sorciers approcher et resta le plus calme possible. Snape et McGonagall l'observaient avec méfiance tandis que les autres professeurs demandaient aux élèves présents de s'éloigner.

« Oh mais tu es blessé ! » s'exclama Hagrid en voyant la plaie sur son poitrail.

C'est vrai que cela lui tiraillait un peu. La main du demi-géant sur le contour légèrement sanguinolent le fit gronder et claquer la mâchoire dans le vide.

« Hagrid ! » fit Snape d'une voix dure. « Ecartez-vous de cette créature ! Elle est dangereuse ! »

« Les dragons sont des créatures incomprises ! » contra le garde-chasse. « Et il est doux comme un agneau ! »

« Bien qu'ils ne manqueront à personne, allez dire cela aux Carrow, Hagrid ! » s'exclama McGonagall. « Ce dragon les a mangés ! »

_En même temps, me proposer comme animal de compagnie pour Voldemort, ca motive pas ! Et ils m'ont attaqué !_

Il se coucha sur le sol et patienta, son cerveau réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de communiquer avec eux.

« Vous voyez ! » fit Hagrid en le montrant d'un geste de la main. « Il n'est pas agressif ! »

_Cela n'a jamais été dans ma nature._

« C'est un dragon, Hagrid ! » s'exclama Snape qui gardait la créature à l'œil. « Une créature qui crache du feu et qui vient de manger deux êtres humains ! On peut s'estimer chanceux que ce n'était que les Carrow ! La prochaine fois, cela pourra être un élève de l'école ! »

« Vous dites des bêtises, » contra le géant.

Pendant que les sorciers se disputaient, Harry réfléchissait. Et tout à ses pensées, il grattait le sol avec une griffe. Son regard reptilien se posa un instant sur le sillon qu'il venait de tracer. Il eut alors une illumination. Il allait écrire !

Il se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter Snape, McGonagall et Hagrid qui se disputaient toujours à son sujet, et bondit un peu plus loin. Il observa un instant sa patte griffue et le sol de terre. Il se mit alors à labourer le sol, traçant des sillons profonds et d'une certaine taille se rejoignant entre eux.

'AIDEZ-MOI'

Ses lettres avaient un mètre de large. Il s'installa à côté et observa les sorciers qui le fixaient toujours de loin. Ils finirent au bout d'un instant par se rapprocher sous son regard insistant. Harry dut gronder sur Hagrid quand ce dernier posa le pied sur son message, l'effaçant partiellement au niveau du 'D' qu'il avait eu des difficultés à tracer.

« Par Morgane ! » s'exclama McGonagall. « Severus, regardez ! » ajouta-t-elle en pointant le message du doigt.

Malgré le mauvais pas du garde-chasse, le message restait lisible. Les yeux onyx se posèrent dessus un instant, s'écarquillant de surprise, avant de se poser sur la créature.

« Vous êtes un être humain ? »

_Bravo, Capitaine Obvious ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait me rendre ma forme humaine que je retourne en cavale !_

« Si c'est le cas, Severus, comment communiquer avec lui ? » demanda McGonagall.

Harry se coucha totalement, la tête sur le sol, en soupirant, de la fumée sortant de ses naseaux. C'était la question à mille gallions. Comment régler son problème d'écailles ?

« Je l'ignore, Minerva. Je n'ai jamais vu de dragon qui prétend être un homme. »

_Je ne prétends pas, je suis un homme ! Maudite chauve-souris des cachots !_

Il gronda pour la forme en lançant un regard noir au Serpentard devenu directeur de l'école.

« On se calme ou on vous envoie dans une réserve pour dragons et on vous laisse vous débrouillez avec eux ! » attaqua immédiatement Snape d'une voix calme.

Harry grogna et se redressa à nouveau. Snape l'énervait et il allait le lui faire comprendre. Il marcha un peu plus loin et laboura à nouveau le sol.

'SNAPE.'

Son 'S' ressemblait plus à un 'Z' à l'envers mais il n'avait pas cherché à faire beaucoup d'effort. Il était en colère et il était, après tout, un Gryffondor.

« Cette personne semble vous connaître, Severus, » commenta McGonagall.

A peine eut-elle dit cela qu'Harry donna un violent coup sur le sol au niveau du nom qu'il venait de tracer tout en grondant de colère. De la terre vola sur deux mètres.

« Je ne serais pas surprise que vous l'ayez eu comme élève. »

_Je vous aime, professeur McGonagall !_

« Voilà qui promet. Si vous espérez qu'on vous aide, vous feriez mieux de vous contrôler !»

_QUOI ?! MAIS JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE ! SALE CONNARD ! JE ME CONTRÔLE PARFAITEMENT ! VOUS M'ENERVEZ JUSTE ! COMME TOUJOURS !_

Il s'avança en grondant et l'homme en noir recula de plusieurs mètres, inquiet et légèrement effrayé. Il s'arrêta en faisant légèrement trembler le sol à moins d'un mètre de Snape. Il rapprocha sa tête reptilienne de l'homme et gronda encore, révélant partiellement ses crocs mais il ne le mangea pas. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour s'installer et s'asseoir. Il fouettait l'air de sa queue, frustré et en colère. Il ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était un appendice qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

Il dut toutefois se calmer car McGonagall se rapprochait de lui et fixait sa maudite queue écailleuse avec inquiétude. Il se redressa et l'observa.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry jeta un instant un regard à Snape qu'il savait être un Mangemort mais il avait réfléchi sur la situation de ce dernier. Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit de faire confiance à Snape sans lui dire pourquoi. Et dans la situation actuelle, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il écrivit un seul mot.

'POTTER'

Elle jeta un regard écarquillé sur son élève transformé en un dragon vert. Puis elle agita sa baguette pour effacer son nom sur le sol d'un coup de baguette.

« Geste inutile, Minerva, » commenta Snape de loin. « Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et non, je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il posa son regard onyx sur le dragon. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. C'était le souci, il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. Juste que cela s'était passé dans une grotte.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? » soupira le Serpentard en approchant. « Vous ne faites jamais rien comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Harry gronda et claqua des mâchoires.

« HARRY ?! » s'exclama Hagrid, surpris. « C'est toi ?! »

Le dragon confirma d'un hochement de tête et baissa sa tête et son cou pour se rapprocher du demi-géant.

« Comment un truc pareil a pu arriver ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Je ne suis pas un professionnel en la matière, » fit pensivement Snape. « Mais à ma connaissance, seuls les trésors maudits de vieux dragons entraînent ce genre de résultats. Je ne serais pas étonnés que Potter soit tombé sur l'un d'entre eux avec sa malchance légendaire et en subisse maintenant les conséquences. »

Le dragon grogna encore.

_Comme si je l'avais fait exprès !_

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » continua Snape. « En attendant, il y a peut-être moyen de tourner cette situation à notre avantage dans cette guerre. J'entends par 'notre' l'Ordre bien sûr. »

« Vous n'y pensez pas, Severus ! »

Harry se rassit devant ses professeurs, curieux cette fois.

« Je suis très sérieux, Minerva. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut dire recevoir un coup de patte de la part d'un dragon ! »

_Je déteste l'admettre mais là … Snape marque un point._

« Par contre, il va falloir trouver un moyen de communication, » continua le Serpentard. « Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un lézard géant et rien que l'idée est perturbante ! »

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. C'était un texte d'atelier et je ne sais hélas pas comment le finir. A défaut d'écrire quelque chose qui ne me convienne pas, je préfère laisser la place à votre propre imagination pour continuer l'histoire.
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,
> 
> Plein de bisous,
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
